


My Golden Boy

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [1]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ is Rick's golden boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Golden Boy

AJ's the touchy feely type. Oh, not all the time, but when he's drunk he's always touching people, telling 'em how great they are and stuff like that. Me, I'm the crazy type. You can talk me into anything when I'm drunk. I've almost been married twice 'cause of it.

I should've expected some damn thing like what happened. I probably should have done something. But it's not like I knew. I mean, how does someone figure they're gonna commit incest? It's not common, not with any of my friends anyway.

I didn't know it would happen, but I'll carry that day and what happened till the day I die. Because for that moment, that tiny moment in my life, I was completely happy.

**********

We were both half-naked, hot and sticky and drunk on too much beer and too much emotion. I was sprawled on the floor, his head on my stomach.

"M' glad you're here with me, Rick." He lolled his head, staring at me bleary eyed.

"So 'm I." I reached out, stroking wet strands of hair from his face.

"No, no. I'm really glad, Rick. Really. 'Cause ya know sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy down here. Myron, he treats me like I'm some stupid kid, and Janet, Janet thinks I'm insane going into the business instead of being a lawyer."

I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Well, you are a stupid kid. I mean, a PI? That's more my style than yours."

He jerked his mouth away and twisted so he was crouched over me. "I ain't a stupid kid."

I laughed. "You're losing that pretty language they taught you in college."

He straddled my waist and pinned my arms to the ground. "Shut up."

"You gonna make me," I teased, and then I used a move I learned from a mud wrestler down in Mexico.

Of course that time she and I were both slicked up with mineral oil and she was stronger than I was. Drunk or not, it was a little more difficult with AJ.

A few moments and a rug burn later I had him on his back. He was breathing hard, even sweatier and flushed. He was hot underneath me, hot and trembling like a newborn colt. It stung me deep in my gut how beautiful he was, everyone's golden boy. My golden boy.

He looked up at me, hands running up and down my arms. "I'm glad you're here."

I grabbed a fistful of hair and crushed my mouth to his. His lips opened to mine and I sucked his tongue. He tasted like beer and underneath that, faintly sweet.

His arms pulled me down against him, chest to chest. Perfect, so damn perfect, his soft skin stretched against hard muscle, then his legs wrapping around my waist. I could feel his thighs flexing as he thrust against me.

All the terrified fumbling in dark corners and seedy motel rooms couldn't compare to the perfection we shared. He was mine, you see, mine from the first moment I stroked the fuzz on his head when I was five and he opened those beautiful blue eyes and looked at me. And no matter how many women I fell in love with or how many guys I pretended not to fuck, he was what I dreamed of at night. My baby brother. My AJ.

I kissed his throat, feeling his pulse flutter against my lips.

Then he whispered in a raw voice, "I'll never let you go. I'll keep you with me forever."

I licked the skin of his chest, salt tingling at my tongue, as a promise. I'd never leave him. His nipples were hard against my lips. I sucked them in time with his body's rhythm.

He cried out suddenly, like he was in pain, or in love. My body liked the sound of it 'cause I came so hard I thought I was gonna die. I collapsed against him. I was hot and sticky with come and sweat and I was happier than I'd ever been because he was in my arms.

He noticed her first, his body going tense under mine. I lifted my head and heard a muffled gasp.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

"Janet." AJ wiggled out from underneath me. "It's not what you think."

I snorted and stopped short of laughing when he glared at me. I shrugged. What could I say? It was exactly what she was thinking.

"Your brothers," she said before bursting into tears and running out.

"Janet," he whispered. He sat, back up against the wall, and looked at his hands.

"AJ, don't do this to yourself." I crawled over to where he was and put a hand on his knee.

He jerked away. "Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me."

Like it was my fault. Like it was all my fault.

**********

I don't know what he told her that she took him back, but ever since then she's hated me. She's sure that I can take him away from her.

I don't think so, and I'd tell her that, but she's never asked me.

He loves her and I'm selfish enough to want him happy. We never talk about that day. Maybe it's for the best, too much awkwardness, too many thoughts about sin and what Mom would think. Too much fear at what it might mean. He loves her and I'm a coward.

So I'll screw half the women in Florida and not even blink. Though every once and a while there'll be a kid with eyes the right shade of blue and hair the color of sunshine and for the night I can pretend it's just me and AJ.

Me and my golden boy.


End file.
